


Don't Ignite Your Fuse.

by MissyMae33



Series: Discord MehMeh Party ( A DMP AU) [1]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast), Internet Remix
Genre: Alternate Universe, DMP, Disord MehMeh Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: The game of life is strange, and sadly, failure and mistakes are inevitable. The timer on the bomb is ticking down, and you decided to leave your strings early.Clearly, you want to skip ahead. Get your story, get your name, and leave.However,Things aren't that easy.At least not for you.
Relationships: Missyne/Matt
Series: Discord MehMeh Party ( A DMP AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889398





	1. Lighting The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first time on ao3, and I'm excited to get into working on this site! This story is from a Discord Murder Party AU that a few friends and I made! This is the story of one of my characters, Missyne Forks.  
> Please go support the official release on Internet Remix's YouTube channel.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“There you are.”

The click clack of one’s heels on the white nothing made its way to Missyne, tied up in her scarlet webs that she couldn’t leave. The heels stopped in front of her, and the one possessing them giggled in amusement.

For what Missyne had done to her, this was a rather delicious payback.

“Now, my dear Missyne, do tell me. Why did you leave yous strings?!” The god asked suddenly becoming furious contrasting from her entertained look just moments before. Her curly, dirty blond hair flowed as if there was a current of wind near by, and three more dark eyes popped on the black marks on each side of her face.

It was clear the Maedr God wasn’t happy with Missyne’s little escape.

“I was trying to find my family. You took them and I need to find them!” Missyne said, wriggling rather furiously in her webs that did not budge.

“Excuse me,  _ I _ took them? Ha! That mask has  _ really _ got you missed up, huh? If only it lasted longer. What a shame for me.” Maedr god said, playing around with the little dagger, eyes the black star symbols floating on either side.

“Please… just let me go find them. I’ll be out of your hair, just- please.” Missyne begged, her face starting to look physically upset with the matter.

Maedr God eyed her for a second and thought. Her anger and eyes had retracted as she pondered in front of her. Missyne looked at her, thinking she was going to let her leave…

Then Maedr God started to cackle. She laughed and howled in her suffering as Missyne looked up at her, helpless. The whole void seemed to shake.

“Oh dear~ Sweet Missyne, why would I let you go? You still have to take part in my story, that’s why you’re here, my little actress.  _ You _ came to me after all.”

Missyne looked up in a flash, looking at her with such disbelieve as Maedr God smiled at her.

“What do you mean…? You trapped me and my family here! Let me out!!” Missyne said trying to be free of the webs again, soon stopping to catch her breath.

“Ah ah ah. Naughty. I can’t let you out. I have to do something  _ extra _ juicy for my audience. Yes, this will hurt.”

Missyne retracted in surprise.

“However. You  _ can _ just go back to sleep, and play more in my games. You can forget any of this ever happened, and you won’t ever be sad again. You’re a wonderful storyteller, Missyne. I would really hate the potential you would have here to go to waste just because of a few souls, wouldn’t you?” Maedr God said, reaching her inky hand out to her, as if she could take it.

“I’m…  _ No! _ What I want is to find my family! Let me out, I need to-”

Missyne stopped. Something seemed to come back to her. Something was…  _ wrong _ .

“Why does my neck feel so light…?”

Missyne’s eyes shot open and she looked down at her chest. Something was missing. Maedr God caught on quickly, and gave a little smile while she frantically looked around her to find something. 

_ So delicious. _

“Where… Where is my necklace…?  _ Where did it go?! _ ” Missyne screamed. She yelled at Maedr God who was smugly staring back. She spat, she yelped, she hollered, she struggled in her webs in her desire to find her necklace. For something that held so much love and loss, something that must have been so special to Missyne Forks so long gone with the wind.

“My dear puppet, I could tell you, but I don’t think you’re ready. You could lose this pain and sleep soundly at night since  _ your incident _ happened if you could just kindly put your mask back on. I am giving you the chance to  _ lose _ the pain and grieve someone had to cause you, why don't you want to take it?!” Maedr God said, slowly backing up, confused in the jumble of webs that she herself had now wrapped around her head. 

_ Why couldn’t she understand…? _

_ She can’t see this…  _

Maedr God took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

“It’s okay… It’s fine. Everything is going to be okay.” She turned back to Missyne who had crumbled in her webs, now sobbing.

“I’ll tell you, but you’re going to regret you asked this of me. If you had only listened, but you asked for this. Let me tell you the story… of Missyne Forks.”

**_Snap._ **

  
  



	2. Ticking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted this story so badly.  
> You never wanted to sleep again.  
> Trust me,  
> After this,  
> You won't, and you can't blame me.

The void breathes in, taking in a story to be told through webs of lies and life. The tale of one, Missyne Forks, about to be laid out on a platter. 

Missyne looks up, she see Maedr God standing before her, holding a black quill and a scroll.

“Let me tell you the story… of Missyne Forks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Born in the year of 1962, Missyne was born into a family of three, which came to two when her mother left. The family went into a downward spiral as Missyne was under her father’s grasp. Years of hatred and worse scared her, and friends were hard to make. 

Come 8th grade, someone stepped up, said something other than “Look, it’s the weird girl.” or “Ew.” Somebody stepped up in an act of kindness. This was a big turn in Missyne’s life, the story… shifted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Missyne, is it?”

A tall guy approached Missyne at her desk while she was journaling, something that she was teased for, which somehow didn’t faze him.

“Uh, yes. Are you here to tease me too…? I don’t blame you…” Missyne said, putting her gel pen down and burying her head in her arms. 

The boy’s eyes widened. “No, of course not. I just wanted to see if you wanted a friend, is all.” He said smiling and putting a hand out.

“Why? I don’t think that’ll go well for me, nothing ever has.” She said, closing her journal. She started to grab her bag to leave, but he stopped her.

“Hey, wait! I wanted to give you something before you go.” He said, reaching into his pocket. As Missyne stood up, he pulled out a pearl necklace. 

“My mother didn’t want this anymore, so I was going to sell it, but, you can have it if you’d like!” He said, putting it in her hands.

In surprise she put it on, and then she looked at him. “Do… do I look nice in it…?” Missyne said with a small smile.

The boy put a thumbs up. “Yes! Glad you like it. Oh, by the way! My name is Matthias! Or, uh, you can call me Matt. Nice to meet you!” Matt said, putting a hand out for a handshake.

Missyne’s eyes widened, and shyly put her hand out into his. “Missyne… Missyne Forks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

And from then on, Missyne’s life looked upward for once. For once in her life, she had a friend. Sure her home situation wasn’t the greatest, but she had one safe haven in her mess she called a life. She had someone who could listen, someone who cared. 

They grew closer, starting as friends, soon turning to young love. They soon became boyfriend and girlfriend, and were happy with their life.

There was hope… until...

Come junior year, her father kicked her out, and through this heartbreak, Matt was there to help her the whole way. She was afraid she would not have a place to call home. However someone stepped up to help her. Someone evened the plain field. I think you know who. The knight in shining armor himself, Matt, came to her need. 

As much as she appreciated his kindness, she didn’t know how to pay him back. She had no way to help him in return. Much to her surprise, he responded with something she never heard.

“I think that there’s good in anyone. It’s… hard to show, or even see sometimes. But, with enough trust and help, you can see the end of the tunnel. I have never seen that in anyone, nobody… nobody but you. You mean a lot to me, Missyne, and… there has been a lot going on in your life. I just want to help you… to say thanks for being a friend.”

A boop on the nose and a giggle from Missyne, her life flourished. From then on, they faced life as a team. Matt’s family welcomed her with opened arms, and many years after, Matt popped the question.

Life was going as well as it has ever been. You guys got married, bought a house, and even got a dog named Scruff. You were happy, this life was finally happy for all of you.

Soon, you had two children, Arya and Wazz Forks. With kids in your life now, things became energetic and more lively. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mama! Come and catch meeee!”

The setting sun lit up the grass field as the Forks family played in the park after a picnic. Wazz was playing tag with Missyne as Arya and Matt picked flowers on the blanket as Scruff slept beside them. It was a gorgeous day, and for everyone, it felt like it too.

“Hey honey! I made you a flower crown, come try it on!” Matt said, calling out to Missyne. Missyne stopped to catch her breath before turning to Matt.

“Okay… huff… be right there, baby. Come here, Wazz!” Missyne said walking back to the picnic blanket. 

Wazz bounced back and ran toward her. “Comiiinnnggg~!” Soon enough all of them made it to the blanket where Matt and Arya waited.

“We worked really hard on this, Mama! I hope you like it!” Arya said, jumping up to hug Missyne. Missyne hugged back and sat down, along with Wazz plopping down beside her.

“Okay, sweetie, close your eyes.” Matt said covering Missyne’s eyes. She giggled and closed them as he placed it on her head. She opened her eyes to a mirror. She looked gorgeous.

“Awww, you guys. This is wonderful, thank you.” Missyne said, fluffing up her curly hair. “Makes me feel like a princess.”

Wazz jumped up in excitement. “You  _ are _ a princess, Mama!” He said, tackling her in a hug, and everyone else joined. With many giggles and hugs given out, everyone recollected themselves.

“It’s almost time to go, guys.” Matt said dusting himself off. The kids weren’t happy with that news. Matt decided to lighten the mood.

“Well, how about we talked about one fun thing that happened today?” Matt said hyping the kids up. Everyone started to think, Wazz was the first to respond.

“Well, we had Mama’s pancakes for breakfast today!!” Wazz says rubbing hs belly. Everyone agreed with him.

Arya raised her hand. “I saw a monarch butterfly today. It was very pretty.” She said, making her hands mimic a butterfly. Missyne giggled.

“I got one!” Matt said. “I saw my wife in a gorgeous flower crown today.” he said looking at Missyne. She blushed in return.

“Well… I went with all of you on a picnic!!” She said, wrapping her arms around everyone. Wazz happily hugged Missyne in return.

“I like that too!” He said, sprouting one more group hug. Everyone giggled and hugged their dear family. This was a perfect day in a now perfect life. A new life for everyone, even Missyne. Just, perfect.

However, you know how these stories go. There’s never a happy ending. So, what happened…? Well, something rather… horrid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Bark! Bark! Grrr! _

“Ugh, Scruff…? It’s 4 in the morning… Is something outside?”

_ Bark Bark! Rrrruff! _

“Okay fine. Let’s go see.”

_ Step, step, creeakk. _

“Hello…? Hmm, maybe something down the street.”

_ Step, step. _

_ Chik. chik, fsssshhhhh. _

“What was th-”

**_KABOOOOMMMM!!!_ **

“That’s rough for you, Missyne.”

  
  



	3. Detonating The Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted this.  
> You happy?

“That’s rough for you, Missyne. Really, it is. I can barely imagine the thoughts racing through your head as your house blew into pieces with your sleeping family inside. Come on, lets finish your story.”

**_Snap._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a split second, anything Missyne would have had to look up to was gone. A fuse was lit and trickled down until the bomb it lead to exploded the house into pieces. She was blown back from the attack and crashed against a chain fence. She coughed the dust from her throat away, and looked up in horror at her now burning house. 

Oh, the fear and sadness that followed. She crumbled even further into the ground, grabbing the dirt and throwing it, wailing and crying out the names of her family. Even with your eyes blurred with tears, you saw someone in front of the house crumble to their knees. 

In the heat of the moment, you called out to them, because in that moment you knew it was them who killed your family. As soon as they heard you, you saw them get up and run away. You reached a hand out to them as they ran, but they never came back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think you would agree in me saying that this tale is a pretty sad one, isn’t that right, Missyne?” Maedr God asked, rolling up the scroll, and menacingly looking down at Missyne. She was crumpled on the ground, sobbing after looking at the death of her family again.

“Why… did you make me watch that- guh, that again…? Why..?” Missyne said between sobs. She sloppily picked herself back up to try and stand.

“You wanted to see your story again. It’s not my fault you were so desperate. You, the meek, were begging for your life back right there. I came in right then to aid you. It’s such a shame what happened.” Maedr God said, leaning down to talk to Missyne. She felt no sympathy, her big grin said it all. Missyne looked back up at her in a rage.

“ _ You _ did this!!! This was never about me, it was all you!!!” Missyne screamed. She spat in Maedr God’s face and yelled some more. After she finished, she looked back up at Maedr God.

_ She wan’t happy. _

“You want to be an ungrateful little brat?! I’ll show you what happens to bad little girls who yell at their everything!!” Maedr God said, following with a snap. 

The whole surroundings filled with fire, and Missyne felt something heavy on her head. She felt up on her head with her hands to try and make it out. After a few seconds, she knew.  _ A fuse… _

“Oh my gosh… Get this off of me, please! I’m sorry!” Missyne begged at Maedr God’s feet. “I’m sorry please, just, get this all away from me I don’t want this!!!”

Maedr God chuckled. “What  _ you _ want? You used up that wish already, an this is  _ my _ void. This is my playground, my little puppet. Time is ticking down for everyone, however, time doesn’t exist here. In fact, I do believe all of your time has run out.” She said pointing to her fuse. It was dangerously short.

“I apologize you have to be this way. It’s not hard to listen to someone helping, right? If only you had learned sooner. Oh well.” Maedr God said, turning to walk away. Her heels began to walk away from Missyne, who was crumbled up. She shook, as if she were about to....  _ Explode _ .

“ _ NO!!!” _ Missyne screamed. Her voice carried throughout the void, extinguishing all the fire, and her fuse. The whole void went back to it’s white and red web without the help of Maedr God. She spun around to look at Missyne.

“Wh- what did you just do?! Fix what you did!! Stop this!” Maedr God said in a panic. She began to go through her scroll again, as if she would find an answer. “Are you kidding me… what did she just-”

Missyne stood up and got her fuse out of her face. “I am finished with you. My name is Missyne Forks, and I am not going to bend to your will ever again.” She said looking at Maedr God dead in the eye.

In a frenzy Maedr God shakily walked back. “I don’t understand… Why do you want to do this… Why can’t I do this right the way  _ she _ wants…? Heh, it’s… it’s fine. Don’t worry. Just, you go away. In need to, rethink a few lines. Edit things out. Just.. please go.”

**_Snap._ **

**_The End._ **

  
  



End file.
